Confesiones de una veinteañera (corregido)
by Loreleey
Summary: Mimi retorna a su natal Japón. Las inseguridades y heridas de un pasado doloroso vuelven a su mente luego de dar el primer paso en el aeropuerto. Mientras Mimi lucha en el competitivo mundo universitario, Palmon junto a sus amigas y compañeras de residencia la ayudarán con los obstáculos de su nueva vida y quizá, y solo quizá, a recuperar el amor de aquel pelirrojo que dejó atrás
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo y publico un fanfic, ha sido bastante complicado para mi hacerlo ya que la tecnología me supera y terminé publicando el borrador D:_

 _Este fanfic es básicamente un Koumi o Mishirou y como soy una shippera compulsiva incluiré otras parejas como el Kenyako, Takari, Taiorato y algunos personajes de creación propia._

 **Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation, Bandai y todos aquellos que llevan años explotando la franquicia x).**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **REGRESO A CASA**

Hacia media hora desde que su vuelo de Nueva York había aterrizado en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda, media hora que estuvo sentada jugueteando con su pelo y mordiendo sus uñas. Su comportamiento se volvía cada vez más extraño,y no pasaba desapercibido para la muchedumbre, que miraba con recelo a la joven de larga cabellera color miel sentada sola con una maleta y un gran bolso a un costado de una pequeña tienda de recuerdos que se encontraba al interior del aeropuerto.

Mimi Tachikawa había regresado tras cuatro largos años de ausencia a su natal Japón.

Con la mirada taciturna observaba sus tobillos mientras balanceaba sus piernas al compás de la voz de la recepcionista que anunciaba los siguientes vuelos. La mente de Mimi viajaba absorta y se debatía en si había sido una buena decisión volver, después de todo, su manera de marchar dejó más de una herida en sus antiguos amigos, especialmente en Koushiro Izumi.

-Debí haber pensado mejor este plan, no pensé que me costaría tanto y eso que aún no he salido del aeropuerto- resopló para si.

-Mimi...- murmuro una voz que venía del interior del bolso de la chica.

-Perdón por preocuparte tanto Palmon, siento mucho arrastrarte siempre a mi caos.

Palmon alzó su cabeza del bolso, posó su mano sobre la de Mimi y la miro fijamente con aquellos enormes ojos verdes - Mimi, tu y yo somos compañeras y siempre estaremos juntas, aunque sea en un mundo lleno de caos.

Las palabras de su compañera Digimon gatillaron unas cálidas lágrimas que recorrieron su blanquecino rostro, a pesar de la tristeza, el coraje inundo su pecho y con su brazo izquierdo limpió las pequeñas gotas que aún recorrían su mejilla.

Mimi, cansada de su debilidad, decidió emprender el camino, pensó que si Japón fue el país en que inicio su vida, sería aquel en que podría renacer; se levantó raudamente de aquel pequeño banquillo y a paso firme caminó entre el tumulto de gente, dejando que el sonido de sus tacones la dirigiera a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Mimi bajó del taxi y miro el post-it rosado donde tenía anotada la dirección para corroborar si era el lugar correcto, al confirmar que en efecto se encontraba donde debía estar, comenzó a analizar cada uno de los detalles de la casona frente a ella, su puerta color marfil, las paredes pintadas en un tono gris mineral con pequeñas ventanas a sus costado de color blanco y adornadas con pequeñas flores de suspiro color lila sobre el vendaval. La larga entrada de adoquines de piedra le daban a aquel lugar un aire imponente y elegante, dos adjetivos que gustaban a la castaña. Con la misma determinación que había mostrado en el aeropuerto Mimi caminó y dió dos golpes secos a la puerta, cosa que lamentó al minuto luego de notar que en un costado de la pared había un pequeño timbre color dorado. La puerta marfil se abrió y al otro lado de ella apareció una figura familiar, maternal, ahí de pie frente a ella, se encontraba una muchacha alta, delgada, de cabellera corta y rojiza vestida con una camisa color verde militar, unos vaqueros azules y unas zapatillas blanca.

-Mimi-chan- Exclamó con sorpresa Sora.

-Sorpresa- resopló débilmente la castaña mientras hacía un extraño ademán con las manos.

 _Que hermosa te has puesto Sora,_ Mimi miraba con ojos atónitos a la pelirroja, su amiga siempre fue una niña muy bonita y el estilo tomboy que llevaba le quedaba muy bien, pero la persona que tenía ante si era una mujer, la mejillas redondas de Sora ahora eran pómulos finos y alargados y su pelo rojizo le llegaba a los hombros, dando a su rostro un marco que la hacía parecer una pintura renacentista.

-Pensé que llegarías la otra semana- Sora hizo una mueca de sorpresa y arqueo ambas cejas, después de todo Mimi no era precisamente lo que pensó que encontraría al abrir la puerta.

-Sé que esto es algo repentino, yo solo... quise adelantar mi viaje... yo solo quise volver- Miraba al suelo con nerviosismo mientras mordía el interior de sus mejillas.

-Te eche de menos Mimi...-.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar "yo también" Mimi fue atrapada por los brazos de Sora, quien la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, dejando a ambas tan cerca una de la otra que Mimi pudo percibir su perfume, _"bambú"_ pensó y sonrió para si, la nostalgia invadió a ambas mujeres y tan solo un instante retrocedieron en el tiempo volviendo a ser aquellas niñas que una vez viajaron al Mundo Digital.

Sora soltó del agarre a su amiga y de un jalón la entró a la residencia, Mimi con maniobras en el aire y como pudo se sacó sus tacones antes de llegar al interior de la casa. La pelirroja soltó su mano, se giró hacía ella y con una gran sonrisa pronunció "¡Bienvenida a la residencia femenina Sakura, Mimi-chan!".

* * *

No muy lejos de la residencia Sakura, en la biblioteca de la Facultad de Ingeniería de la Todai, se podía ver un muchacho de cabellera roja sentado en uno de los mesones y tecleando en su laptop con gran agilidad. Movía su pie derecho intranquilo mientras miraba fijamente el portátil que se encontraba frente a él. Tecleaba y solo se detenía para sorber de aquella botella de té oolong que Tentomon le había comprado.

-Koushiro-han, Koushiro-han- Insistía el Digimon que se encontraba a su lado.

-Ahora no Tentomon, es de vital importancia que termine este programa dentro de los próximos días.

-Koushiro-han, llevas dos días sin dormir... y sin ducharte-.

-Es imperioso que termine de procesar estos datos, no tengo tiempo para tonterías-.

-No creo que tomar una ducha se pueda considerar como tontería- Tentomon aleteaba preocupado alrededor de Koushiro, pensaba que las palabras de Joe se harían realidad como profecía, Koushiro nunca encontraría novia y si un día se reproducía lo más probable es que sería por Mitosis- Mira, sé que estas preocupado Koushiro-han, este asunto de Mimi-han te ha alterado los nervios, pero no creo que crear un programa para no encontrarte con ella durante su estadía en Japón sea la solución a lo que sucedió entre ustedes.

Koushiro paró de teclear y se quedó unos minutos en silencio con la cabeza semi caída mientras la luz del portátil le daba en la frente, musitó algo por lo bajo, levantó del suelo la vista, sorbió otro trago de su preciado té y prosiguió con el incesante tecleo.

* * *

-¡Salud! - Gritaban cuatro jóvenes y cuatro digimon sentados alrededor de una mesa de caoba mientras bebían y charlaban animadamente celebrando la llegada de su antigua compañera. Las chicas reían recordando sus desventuras juveniles, mientras los digimon se dedicaban a atiborrar sus estómagos de comida a la vez que se hacían recíprocos cumplidos sobre lo poco que habían cambiado en comparación a las veinteañeras a su lado.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvimos todas juntas, estoy tan feliz- Chilló Miyako mientras habría su cuarta lata de cerveza.

-Miyako tiene razón, creo que la última vez que nos reunimos de esta forma fue para mi cumpleaños- Repuso Hikari mientras se echaba un turro de papitas a la boca-.

 _Come como una bestia pero tiene la contextura de un pollo_ Mimi estaba estupefacta antes los carentes modales de Hikari al comer, la chica había engullido la mitad de un paquete de papitas de 420 gramos ella sola, _esta no es la hermana de Taichi, es Taichi con senos_.

\- ¿Cuál cumpleaños? Porque si te refieres al último estoy casi segura que nadie más que Takeru estuvo contigo, te dio una fiesta privada si mal no recuerdo-Miyako le dio dos golpes de felicitación en la espalda a Hikari logrando que esta última escupiera el sorbo que recién había dado a su cerveza y que infelizmente terminó en la cara de Piyomon.

\- Perdón Piyomon- la cara de Hikari había pasado del blanco a un tono rojizo tomate- Y no, no me refería a ese- Pronuncío molesta mientras se zafaba del agarre de Miyako- Estoy hablando de cuando cumplí 15, obviamente ese fue el último cumpleaños en que estuvimos todos juntos-. Termino su frase no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a la soplona de su amiga.

\- Recuerdo que ese día Daisuke se tropezó con tu gato y cayó de espaldas en la torta de cumpleaños ¡Taichi y Agumon estaban furiosos!-.

-Que mala eres al recordar eso Tailmon _eres igual a tu compañera_ pensó Miyako pero decidió no exteriorizar aquel pensamiento, ya había molestado con su anterior comentario a su amiga y no quería terminar durmiendo en el sillón nuevamente.- Ojalá compartiera cuarto con Sora- bufo para si.

-¿Dijiste algo Miya?- Hikari la miro fijamente.

\- Eh si... decía que Daisuke se esforzó tanto ese día por lucir bien frente a ti y tus padres, y al final solo termino con el trasero lleno de crema- comentó Miyako entre risas - Hasta siento un poco de lástima por el pobre, pero solo un poco-.

\- Es verdad, recuerdo que Taichi nos pidió desesperado a Yamato y a mi si podíamos ir a por otra torta mientras el entretenía a los invitados.- musitó Sora por lo bajo con la mirada clavada en sus manos.

El tono con que la muchacha había pronunciado aquellas palabras no paso inadvertido para ninguno de los presentes, quienes nerviosos se miraban de reojo entre si y lanzaban miradas al aire esperando que alguien supiera que decir. Cuando el silencio se hacía cada vez más incomodo Mimi se paró de su asiento y de forma efusiva gritó: RECUERDAN CUANDO ME TEÑI EL PELO ROSA.

Hikari, Miyako, Sora y los cuatro Digimons la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos para luego estallar en una risa ensordecedora, no sabían que era más gracioso, si el recuerdo de Mimi con el pelo rosa y estrellas en el pelo o el hecho de que se encontrase de pie con una expresión seria en su rostro, una mano apoyada en la mesa y la otra apuntando su cabeza. Sea cual fuese la respuesta, la conversación retomo el rumbo ameno que llevaba hasta antes del recuerdo de Sora y las chicas siguieron conversando sobre la universidad, los muchachos, las fiestas a las que irían ahora que llego Mimi y lo afortunadas que eran al poder vivir todas junto a sus compañeros Digimon en aquella Casa.

-QUIERO UN NOVIO, NO QUIERO MORIR VIRGEN- Repetía Miyako entre sollozos.

-Cállate Miya, los vecinos llamarán a la policía... de nuevo- Hawkmon le asió el brazo intentando calmarla.

-Nunca pensé que Miyako bebiese tanto- Dijo Mimi sorprendida.

-Yo nunca pensé que tendría que compartir cuarto con ella-.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir – Sora se levanto de la mesa y tomo la mano de Piyomon- Hikari te ayudaremos a llevar al bulto de alcohol hasta su pieza-.

Y siguiendo las ordenes de Sora y como pudieron, las tres chicas y los cuatro digimon transportaron el largo y delgado cuerpo de la anteojuda hasta la habitación purpura del fondo del pasillo.

* * *

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿agua? No, por favor no, déjenme... ¡ayuda! Por favor, me estoy ahogando, ayuda, Palmon, Sora, Koushiro... alguien... ayúdeme._

-Mimi, Mimi, Mimi despierta-.

-¿Qué... paso?... ¡Sora, Palmon!-. Gritó Mimi, sudaba frío y sus manos tiritaban.

Sora y Palmon se sentaron a un costado de la cama de Mimi y cogieron las manos de la castaña para confortarla.

-Mimi tuviste una pesadilla- Palmon la miraba con preocupación mientras le estiraba una toallita para que se secará la frente.

-Mimi... Palmon me dijo que tienes pesadillas recurrentes, que sueñas que te ahogas, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- Sora le sonrió de forma maternal mientras estrechaba con fuerza la mano de su amiga.

-Sora... yo cuando me fuí no fue por la razón que todos asumen, yo me fui de Japón porque...

TOC TOC, TOC TOC. Un fuertes golpeteo irrumpió la conversación de las chicas. TOC TOC, TOC, TOC. Los golpes se volvían cada vez más incesantes y agarraban más fuerzas. Sora pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera un ladrón pero descarto la idea ya que ¿qué ladrón golpearía la puerta del lugar que pretende robar?

-Probablemente el peor ladrón del mundo- Murmuro Mimi.

Sora rió al darse cuenta que por la cabeza de su amiga había pasado exactamente el mismo pensamiento. Palmon y Piyomon se pusieron delante de las chicas, abrieron la puerta de la habitación con sigilo y cuando se disponían a caminar hacía la sala de estar escucharon una voz conocida.

-Hermano ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las 5 de la mañana-.

Hikari agotada por el molesto sonido, había cogido un rodillo de cocina y abierto la puerta sin que nadie lo notara.

-Perdón Hikari, Kou y yo nos hemos pasado de copas en el bar, no podemos volver a nuestras casas en este estado ¡mamá me mataría!.

-¿Por qué no fueron a la oficina de Koushiro en vez de molestar a las 5 de la mañana?-.

-Eshtab fhumiganyo- Dijo el pelirrojo en un idioma inteligible.

-Asumo que lo que intenta decir es que están fumigando- Señalo Hikari para si- Esta bien, pueden dormir en el sofa, pero no hagan ruido las chicas están durmiendo. Hoy tuvimos una gran fiesta de bienvenida para Mimi y nos acostamos tarde.

-¿¡MIMI ESTÁ AQUÍ!?- gritó Taichi olvidando que estaba en una casa que no era la suya a las cinco de la mañana.

Piyomon y Palmon se movieron de puntillas por el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación de Sora y Mimi.

-Dígannos que es lo que está pasando, hemos oído a Hikari hablar con alguien.

-Mimi...-.

-¿Qué sucede Palmon?-.

Palmon estaba dubitativa, no sabía si era necesario comentar la llegada de los dos intrusos a la residencia, mal que mal asumía que Taichi y compañía se retirarían antes que las muchachas pudieran percatarse. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no reparó en que a cierta digimon ave también se le preguntó que estaba pasando y antes de que pudiera incluso reaccionar y tapar el pico de su compañera esta ya se encontraba frente a Mimi y Sora.

-Sora, Sora- Aleteaba Piyomon efusivamente- Taichi y Koushiro están aquí.

Palmon carraspeo su garganta, Piyomon aleteo más fuerte, y a Sora y Mimi se les desencajo la mandíbula; hubieran preferido que fuera un ladrón.

* * *

 _Si llegaron hasta el final del primer capítulo, gracias por leer :)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos! vuelvo después de mucho tiempo, disculpen por no subir capítulo desde hace más de dos meses pero mi computador murió ;_; y tuve que formatear, perdí todo lo que llevaba avanzado más un one-shot Koumi u_u. Espero que disfruten este segundo capítulo. Es bastaaaaante largo en compensación por demorar tanto en actualizar._

 **Disclaimer: ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Toei Animation, Bandai, etc xd**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **El Bar, Sora y un Juego de Uno**

Daban las 20:00 y Koushiro empinaba el codo para sorber su cuarto trago de Sake. Tarareaba una melodía cuya letra se había vuelto incomprensible para el Barista y jugaba con el mechón rebelde de cabello que adquirió durante la temporada de exámenes en la Todai; dejó de lado la botella de tokkuri para vislumbrar la silueta que cruzaba el umbral de aquel Bar de Shinjuku. Un muchacho alto y de tez morena cruzaba la puerta para acomodarse a un costado del pelirrojo: llevaba una sencilla camisa acuadrille de color rojo encima de una sudadera blanca, unos vaqueros negros y su cabello se veía tan desaliñado como cuando tenía once años.

-Llegas tarde- Dijo Koushiro.

-Llegue a la hora acordada- contestó Taichi- el problema no soy yo, eres tu el que llega muy temprano- replicó finalmente en un tono triunfante.

Koushiro levantó la botella de tokkuri e hizo un ademán de aprobación con las manos. El recién llegado ordenó otra botella de sake.

-¿Tuviste un mal día en la Universidad? ¿Cuantas botellas llevas ya? ¿Peleaste con Chizuru?- preguntaba Taichi, tratando de sonsacar alguna palabra. Koushiro llevaba diez minutos en silencio, sin pronunciar nada más que el sonido de aquella cancioncilla.

Taichi comenzó a irritarse. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a sus excentricidades, el hecho de que él lo citara y no al revés como era lo usual no podía significar otra cosa que algo malo, algo que perturbaba de una forma anormal al siempre tranquilo y bueno de Kou.

-Koushiro será mejor que empieces a hablar o te voy...- Koushiro lo interrumpió en seco.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿golpear, gritar? No soy Yamato para caer en esos juegos infantiles.

Lo último fue suficiente como para que Taichi perdiera la paciencia, se levantará del asiento y emprendiera el camino a casa.

-Perdón Tai- Susurro el pelirrojo mientras jalaba el brazo de su amigo - Hoy hable con Takeru y me contó que Mimi vuelve a Japón la otra semana-.

\- Así que eso era -Tai se incorporo en su asiento y dio dos palmadas en la espalda de Koushiro- entiendo que las cosas no salieron bien entre ustedes ¿Es ella el motivo de este nuevo Kou borracho y loco?-.

 _Mimi_ pensó y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Solo ella podía lograr emborracharlo estando físicamente en otro continente.

-Tengo demasiados remordimientos Tai, más de los que un chico de 21 años debería tener-.

-Nunca he terminado de entender que fue lo que pasó Kou, pero si sé que no fue culpa tuya, después de todo- El moreno hizo una pequeña pausa, sabía que las palabras que diría podrían herir más el corazón de su amigo-...ella te engaño y luego se fue a Nueva York sin decir nada... No es que la juzgue- se apresuró a decir- Pero no eres precisamente tu el que debe tener remordimientos del pasado-.

-Sabes... puede que me haya engañado o puede que no, yo nunca le pregunté si realmente las cosas sucedieron de ese modo, nunca escuche las explicaciones que ella me intento dar, simplemente asumí que era cierto- se encogió de hombros y bebió la última gota del tokkuri- Creo que en aquella época tenía poca confianza en mi- prosiguió- simplemente me dije "por supuesto que ella te engaño, como no iba a hacerlo, ella es hermosa y tu solamente eres un...tu".

Una ola atravesó su pecho y dolía, dolía mucho. Era la primera vez que hablaba de esto con alguien y de alguna manera extraña, era la primera vez que sintió que se enfrentaba a si mismo. En la mente de Koushiro estaba él frente a un espejo, juzgándose y recriminando todas aquellas inseguridades infantiles.

El pedido de la pareja a un costado, el chirrido del hielo golpeteando los vasos y el dintel de la puerta recibiendo nuevos clientes. Todo seguía su curso, pero el tiempo se había pausado para dos amigos. No era un silencio incomodo sino uno culpable.

Taichi se mordió el labio inferior, inhalo y exhalo, y al fin recobro las fuerzas para decir algo. -Todos cometimos ese error, yo tampoco nunca le pregunte nada-. Se lamento al darse cuenta que todo este tiempo y a pesar de sus palabras anteriores si había juzgado a Mimi.

-Yo era su novio Tai y no tuve el coraje para mirarla a los ojos y preguntar, simplemente la deje, como un idiota- sentenció-.

El moreno dio nuevamente dos golpecitos en la espalda de Koushiro, pidió dos botellas de sake y juntos de un solo sorbo lo bebieron.

Luego de media hora de consolarse mutuamente comenzaron a ponerse al día con las trivialidades, la universidad y las mujeres.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Chizuru Kou?- Taichi mascaba tiras de carne y mientras hablaba un pedazo se enredo entre sus dientes y decidió vivir entre sus incisivos de arriba. Koushiro pensó en decir algo, pero era más fácil hablar con Tai si este tenía carne entre los dientes _es más relajante_ pensó.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, no sabía como contestar esa pregunta, había muchos factores que podían llevar a caminos diferentes y un sinfín de respuestas.

-Si le preguntas a ella... la respuesta es que estamos bien, si me preguntas a mi... sencillamente no lo sé-.

Recuerdos y más recuerdos se aglomeraron en la mente de Koushiro, retazo de su febril juventud y el aroma a coco que emanaba del pelo de Mimi.

-¿No lo sabes? O te da miedo pensar, porqué sabes que si indagas mucho encontrarás una respuesta, siempre lo haces-.

 _Wow_ pensó Koushiro, sin duda la Universidad había hecho milagros recomponiendo el cerebro de su amigo. Tantas vueltas había dado tratando de encontrar el motivo de su frustración en una relación que todos dirían es completamente perfecta y Taichi en tan solo una hora le había atinado a aquella muralla de dudas que el pelirrojo no quería o temía despejar. Le daba pavor ver a través del ladrillo que él mismo había construido.

-Lo cierto es Tai - respondió- que cuando estoy con Chizu mi cuerpo se disocia, es como si mi mente y cuerpo se dividieran, mi cuerpo esta ahí, a su lado pero mi mente viaja, va de vuelta a muchos lugares oscuros pero también felices, mis pensamientos se llenan de recuerdos y simplemente dejo de pensar en Chizu y vuelvo a Mimi y a tener diecisiete- Tomo otro trago.

Taichi esbozo una sonrisa triste en su rostro, una de nostalgia. Podía entender exactamente aquella sensación. El estar perdido para Tai era algo tan común como respirar. El aire que lo mantenía cuerdo decidió alejarse de el, y se fue como una brisa, dejando solo el recuerdo de aquella noche en la alcoba de Sora.

-Estamos Jodidos y tu un poco poeta...- afirmó Taichi- Pero más que nada jodidos Kou-.

-Estamos Jodidos, pero juntos- contestó Koushiro entre risas- para luego ambos chocar sus botellas de tokkuri.

Conversaron un par de horas más hasta que el cuerpo del pelirrojo olvidó las leyes de gravedad y dejo caer su cabeza en la barra. Era hora de marchar. Tai como pudo levantó el cuerpo de su amigo y pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cuello, juntos caminaron por las calles de Shinjuku. Sumidos en si mismos y ahogados en alcohol.

Sin darse cuenta, sus piernas llevaron a ambos muchachos a la residencia Sakura. Ninguno dijo nada, menos Koushiro, en las pocas palabras que podía aún pronunciar no había ninguna que pudiera convencer al mayor de los dos de no entrar a aquella residencia.

-Si nos preguntan porque hemos venido, debes decir que tu madre te mataría si te ve así y que no fuimos a tu oficina porque la están... mmm... ¡ayúdame a pensar Koushiro!- gritó el moreno-.

Su cerebro funciona todo el tiempo _incluso respondiendo preguntas que nadie hizo_ \- pensó y farfulló - ¡Pero ahora cuando más necesito que hagas sinapsis lo único que me das son eructos por la borrachera!

-Dí que eshtan fumigaanllo- eructó el pelirrojo.

La complicidad y amistad de años lograron que Taichi pudiera descifrar lo que Koushiro intentaba decir.

-Perfecto, diremos eso, entonces Kou, aquí voy-. La mano del moreno pulso con timidez el timbre dorado adherido a la pared gris. Esperaba que la puerta fuera abierta por Sora, pero su decepción fue mayúscula al ver que detrás del umbral solo estaba Hikari.

* * *

¡¿Qué haremos?! Chillaban Mimi y Sora dando vueltas por todo el cuarto.

Mimi se sentó en una esquina de la cama. Comenzó a morder sus uñas, Sora a un costado, la acompaño con un movimiento de pierna nervioso. Las chicas eran un manojo de nervios y cada minuto que pasaba parecían estar más cerca del fin del mundo.

-Cálmense ya- gritaron las Digimon a su lado. Piyomon y Palmon se encontraban sumamente cansadas y exasperadas, después de todo habían estado festejando hasta altas horas, además de ser usadas como espías despertándolas de la manera más brusca posible.

-Pero Palmon- repuso Mimi- No estoy en condiciones físicas ni mentales para ver a Koushiro, además hoy hay luna creciente y según mi horóscopo no es un buen momento para enfrentar a un viejo amor. Tampoco es una buena época para sanar heridas y …

-Mimi... basta, Piyomon, Palmon ayúdennos a pensar en algo.

Mimi dejó de pensar por un momento en como la luna creciente podía ser tan nociva y beneficiosa a la vez para el mundo según la astrología y se detuvo a reponer en el hecho de que era muy poco probable que Sora huyera también de Koushiro, por lo tanto era a otra persona de quien rehuía.

-Un momento... yo sé porque no quiero ver a Koushiro pero Sora ¿por qué tu no quieres ver a Taichi?-.

Sora se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas nuevamente por la habitación. Se debatía en si era el momento para contar a Mimi todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y todo lo que había necesitado que ella estuviera a su lado para confortarla.

-Yo... hace unos meses- Los labios de Sora tiritaban y su voz se entre cortaba, el sudor de su frente caía de forma paulatina por su sien y la rodilla izquierda le flaqueaba. Mimi se levantó de la cama para estrechar las manos de su amiga.

-No tienes que decir nada ahora, de hecho- Mimi poso su frente sobre la de esta- no tienes que contarme nunca si no quieres hacerlo. Solo quiero que sepas que ahora estoy aquí contigo, todo lo que pasé de aquí en adelante lo enfrentaremos juntas.

Sora bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar, Mimi la recostó en su cama y abrazo, Palmon y Piyomon se unieron al abrazo. Y así las cuatro se quedaron dormidas hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Al otro día las chicas despertaron e intentaron decidir que hacer. Mil excusas pasaron por sus cabezas, mil excusas que las obligaban a pasar toda una tarde de domingo encerradas en su habitación. Incluso alguien sugirió la idea de que Piyomon estaba enferma con gripe, el riesgo de contagio era muy grande, no podían arriesgar a los otros digimon y personas de la casa. Sencillamente no era justo para el resto.

-Entonces mandamos un mensaje por Line a Miyako y le pedimos que vaya a la farmacia a comprar un remedio para el resfriado de Piyomon- Indicó Sora.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ah y también que traiga unas mascarillas- Repuso Mimi.

-Sora... no estoy enferma Sora- Piyomon aleteaba intentando llamar la atención de su camarada.

-Esta tan débil la pobre, quédate recostada, no es necesario que hables- Decía Sora mientras acomodaba las almohadas en la cama en que se encontraba su digimon.

-Mimi, Sora ustedes saben perfectamente bien que Piyomon no está enferma. Tienen que demostrar coraje y salir a enfrentar sus miedos.

-Palmon...-

-Además Mimi, tengo mucha hambre, vamos a desayunar- Palmon frotaba su estómago.

-Yo también tengo hambre Sora y mucho calor. Salgamos, esta vez no estarás sola en esa gran habitación-.

Las chicas se miraron por unos segundos, aún dudaban de si salir era la decisión correcta, pero también sabían que no podían huir de los enfrentamientos. Lo aprendieron muy bien tanto en su infancia como juventud. Además a sus 21 años habían enfrentado a villanos más horribles que Taichi y Koushiro.

-De acuerdo, tienen razón, ¡Sora, Piyomon, Palmon let's go!-.

Tanto la pelirroja como la ojimiel sabían perfectamente que no podían cometer ningún error en este primer encuentro. Ambas decidieron salir con lo mejor de si, sacar la artillería pesada fue su lema.

La primera muchacha se puso una camisa celeste junto a una falda denim blanca y unos botines café que hacían que sus piernas se vieran tan largas como las de una modelo de Victoria's Secret. Por su lado, Mimi decidió usar un vestido amarillo que según recordaba era el color que más le sentaba en opinión de cierto pelirrojo; encima de este un cardigan color celeste pastel y para terminar el look unas sandalias blancas con tiritas que llegaban hasta su pantorrilla.

-Llegó el momento- musito Mimi

-Abre la puerta- contestó Sora.

-Ábrela tu- replicó Mimi

Piyomon rodó los ojos, camino unos pasos abriéndose camino entre las muchachas y con su mano izquierda giro la perilla de la puerta.-Listo, puerta abierta-.

Las jóvenes salieron cual Tom Cruise en cualquiera de las misión imposible. Caminaban con sus cuerpos pegados a la pared, paraban unos segundos para comprobar terreno y luego avanzaban intercambiando gestos. Atrás las seguían de forma avergonzadas sus compañeras digimon.

-A este paso llegaremos al comedor a la hora de almuerzo- comentó una hambrienta Palmon.

-¡Ahí están!- gritó la portadora del emblema de la pureza. Desde el angulo en que se encontraba pudo divisar una cabeza puntiaguda de pelo castaño y otra pelirroja.

Koushiro y Taichi llevaban aproximadamente media hora despiertos y se encontraban en la mesita del comedor desayunando junto a Hikari y Tailmon.

Miles de pensamientos atacaron a la ex neoyorkina. Pero el pavor fue el que se apodero de su mente y cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y parecía que sus piernas la abandonarían y desfallecería en ese mismo instante. Tantos recuerdos felices junto al pelirrojo, había tanta historia entre ellos. Aquella que no partió en su adolescencia sino en su infancia a la edad de diez años. Estuvo a punto de llorar, de abandonar aquel salón y salir corriendo al aeropuerto. Quiso hacerlo, pero las manos de las tres que estaban a su lado le dieron fuerza para salir con la frente en alto.

-Buenos días- dijo Hikari a las recién llegadas, mientras sorbía su tazón de café y cogía una tostada con mermelada a medio comer.

Ambos chicos no se habían percatado de la presencia femenina hasta ese momento. Giraron lentamente sus cabezas y apreciaron las figuras de Mimi y Sora frente a ellos. Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación y el ambiente se volvió cada vez más pesado. Nadie decía nada, nadie movía un musculo.

Koushiro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Mimi se encontraba ahí, en la misma habitación en la que ahora desayunaba. Se mordió el labio interno para comprobar que no fuera una alucinación producto de la borrachera _no sería la primera vez que alucinaba con Mimi_ se dijo a si mismo.

Un poco de sangre le broto y la trago disimuladamente. No había duda que era real, ese sabor amargo le dio un sorbo de realidad.

Taichi por su lado no paraba de parpadear, cualquiera que lo mirase pensaría que el pobre idiota no había visto jamás una mujer en su vida. Intento levantarse de la silla en la que se encontraba y aproximarse a la pelirroja, pero no pudo.

El reloj de la sala comenzaba a ser más presente y de forma cargada se escuchaba como avanzaba el minutero. Koushiro intentaba pronunciar algo, antes de poder materializar palabra alguna una ráfaga morada irrumpió todo el comedor.

-Buenos días- Cantaba Miyako mientras pululaba por la cocina buscando algo para desayunar.

-Bue-buenos días Miya - Pudo pronunciar al fin Mimi, quien camino raudamente hacía su amiga para ayudarla en su búsqueda.

-¿Desayunaron ya?- Inquirió la pelimorada.

-Aún no, pero pensaba cocinar mis famosos huevos con soja fermentada-.

-Bingo, siempre he querido probar tus huevos Mimi-.

Mientras Mimi cocinaba Sora decidió incorporar su cuerpo en una de las sillas que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa, quedando justo frente a frente con Tai. Agarró un terroncito de azúcar y lo deposito en la taza de café que Piyomon le sirvió; luego de tres largos sorbos levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente los oscuros ojos que observaba cada movimiento que realizaba.

-¿Qué quieres Taichi?- Inquirió Sora molesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermana? No sabía que tenías la exclusividad de visitas- Ironizo Tai

-No la exclusividad, pero esta es mi casa y no nos gusta recibir borrachos ¡el olor a licor se siente hasta la residencia de los Yamada!.

-¡El señor y la señora Yamada tienen 70 años! Probablemente ni siquiera tengan sentido del olfato- Respondió un ofuscado Taichi.

-Bonita forma de hablar de los mayores, eres un...

-¡Ya es suficiente!- Gritó Hikari - ustedes dos están incomodando a todos en la mesa-. La menor de los Yagami había mantenido la distancia de la incomoda situación por un tiempo más que prudente, pero ya no podía soportar más la densidad producida desde hacía ya cuarenta minutos. No a la hora del desayuno, no en la que también era su casa , pero sobre todo no en su único día de descanso.

-Sora, Hermano creo que es momento de que solucionen esto-. Se levantó de la mesa y atravesando todo el comedor llegó hasta una mesita de bambú que se encontraba junto al sofá. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó un mazo de algo que no se podía divisar desde el lugar en lo que el grupo se encontraba.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- Preguntó Koushiro quien se mantuvo al margen de la situación por todo lo que duro la discusión.

-Un mazo de Uno-.

-¿De Uno? ¡Amo el Uno! En América solíamos hacer noches de pizza y uno. ¿Puedo yo también jugar Hikari?

-Por supuesto que sí, todos jugaremos.

-Oye Hikari- Dijo Taichi mientras tiraba del brazo de su hermana- ¿Qué crees que haces? Ya no tenemos 13 años.

-A veces es bueno retroceder un poco y ver las cosas del punto de vista de un niño de treces años Onii-chan- Sonrió Hikari-¿No te parece que las cosas eran menos complicadas en esa época?-.

Mientras Taichi protestaba a su hermana desde el extremo de la mesa del comedor se escucho un "jugaré" proveniente de la voz de Sora que con mirada desafiante acomodaba sus manos sobre la baraja.

* * *

Las cartas habían sido repartidas, siete a cada jugador. Sentadas al lado izquierdo de la mesa se encontraban Sora y Mimi, frente a ellas Hikari junto a Koushiro, en la cabecera Taichi. La primera movida la realizó el castaño quien lanzó un +2 color amarillo a Sora.

 _Strike 1_ sonaba en el cerebro de Piyomon.

Mientras Taichi gesticulaba una mueca de satisfacción al ver como la pelirroja recogía dos cartas esta última tramaba su venganza.

El turno de Mimi llegó, no tenía en su mazo ningún color que coincidiera pero en su poder se encontraba el arma definitiva.

-The ultimate weapon- Susurró. Dudaba si usarla o no ¿era el momento adecuado o sería mejor esperar?.

La tentación de ver a Koushiro subyugado fue más fuerte y la castaña lanzo con fuerza la carta +4 sobre el seis amarillo de Sora. Koushiro alzó una ceja, la jugada no lo descolocó sino la excitación con que Mimi había lanzado aquel naipe contra él. Una excitación que se reflejaba en su blanquecino rostro con una gota de sudor y un aire ganador.

Una media sonrisa apareció inconscientemente en su rostro, recordaba muy bien lo competitiva que podía ser Mimi en este juego pero también amaba verla disfrutar como una niña. Era una de las cosas por las cuales se enamoró de ella.

Despertó rápidamente de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió que una miga de pan había sido lanzado en su rostro. Era Taichi que lo apuraba en su jugada.

-Sabes que no era necesario hacer eso- Bufo Koushiro ofuscado mientras tiraba un 5.

Los minutos pasaban y el juego se volvía cada segundo más intenso. Una carta de salto que Tai tiró para bloquear el turno de Sora. El +2 que Hikari lanzó a su hermano. La suerte de Mimi con los +4 y la acumulación de cartas en las manos de Koushiro marcaban la jornada. Parecía que seguirían el duelo por mucho tiempo, pero llegado el turno del mayor de los Yagami, quien en la jugada anterior había gritado con todas sus fuerzas "UNO" después de haber atacar a Sora con un +2, se atrevió a botar su último naipe que coincidía con el color sobre la mesa.

El partido se daba por terminado y Sora perdía de la manera más humillante posible.

 _Strike 2_

-Vaya vaya vaya parece ser que mi invicto en este juego seguirá por mucho tiempo más-.

-Estuve tan cerca- Dijo Mimi.

-¿No vas a felicitarme?- preguntó a Sora en un tono bromista.

-¿Por ganar un juego de Uno? Llámame cuando inventes la cura contra el cáncer-.

-¿Eso significa que te puedo llamar?- Preguntó serio el moreno.

El silencio se volvía apoderar de la sala, todos las miradas sobrepuestas en Sora y la última completamente anonadada. La pelirroja movió los labios de forma nerviosa tratando de articular una palabra, antes que pudiera pronunciar frase alguna un gritó sordo irrumpió el tenso momento.

"Buaa buaaa buaaa" Miyako desde el baño vomitaba incontrolable mente desde hacía un buen rato pero ninguno escuchó nada hasta ese momento debido al juego de uno.

-Miya ¿ te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Hikari mientras intentaba entrar al baño.

-Estoy medianamente viva, creo que los huevos con soja me hicieron mal, pero creo que ya se de...- Antes de que pudiera continuar un espasmos sacudió todo su cuerpo y una nueva ronda de vómito salió de su boca.

-Necesitas ir al hospital- Hikari entró al baño y como pudo levantó a Miyako quien se encontraba abrazada al inodoro, su nuevo amor. Con la cara pálida y apoyada en Hikari, caminó con esta hasta la puerta y juntas salieron a tomar un taxi que las llevara al hospital.

Justo cuando Mimi pensó que las cosas no podían ser más incomodas, Sora agarró su chaqueta y salió corriendo en dirección a la nada seguida por un preocupado Taichi que le gritaba que lo esperara.

Mimi levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Koushiro. Se miraron por varios segundos sin pronunciar una palabra. Los ojos del muchacho recorrieron cada facción del rostro de Mimi, su mandíbula redonda de niña ahora era una más pronunciada dándole un toque de distinción. También sus ojos de alguna forma habían cambiado, la mirada era más rígida y un deje de cansancio se podía notar si mirabas a la perfección entre el miel envolvente.

Mimi también hizo lo suyo y si bien la cara de Koushiro era exactamente igual a como la recordaba no podía negar que su espalda se había vuelto más ancha y masculina. Kou creció para transformarse en un hombre bastante apuesto.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó indeciso Koushiro.

-Bien gracias ¿ y tu?- Koushiro no lo noto, pero Mimi tamborileaba los dedos por debajo de la mesa, los nervios la estaban matando.

-Bien gracias ¿llegaste hace mucho?- Indagó, después de todo la curiosidad era algo que lo definía y quería saber a toda costa porque el viaje de Mimi se adelantó o si la información dada por Takeru era errónea. Necesitaba una respuesta.

-No, de hecho llegue ayer. Pensaba viajar la próxima semana- confesó- Pero decidí adelantar mi viaje, quería solucionar unos asuntos pendientes antes de empezar mi nueva vida universitaria.

-¿Qué asuntos pendientes?- Pregunto aún más intrigado Koushiro.

Antes de que Mimi pudiera contestar algo el teléfono de Koushiro comenzó a sonar. Este pensó en no contestar pero no había llamado a su novia en ningún momento del día anterior tampoco le dejo un mensaje en la contestadora avisando que no pasaría la noche en su casa. Le pareció grosero no responder al llamado ya que lo más probable es que Chizuru solo llamase por preocupación, y eso lo hacía sentir más culpable.

-Disculpa, debo responder esta llamada-.

Koushiro atendió el teléfono y al otro lado se escuchaba una voz femenina que agitadamente lo increpaba, el oído de Mimi era agudo y pudo distinguir inmediato que aquella voz no se trataba de la señora Izumi.

Koushiro colgó el teléfono esperando poder continuar con la conversación que amenamente llevaban y finalmente solventar sus dudas. No pudo retomar el hilo de la conversación ya que antes de poder decir algo Mimi le preguntó por la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Era tu novia?- Inquirió fríamente.

-Sí, era mi novia, quería saber porque no la llame anoche- Contestó nervioso.

-Ya veo, me alegra que tengas novia. Me hace feliz que seas feliz- Decía Mimi mientras seguía incesantemente golpeteando la mesa por lo bajo.

-Gracias- _supongo_ pensó para si.

-¿Es bonita?-.

-Mmm la gente dice que si, pero no sé si sea una persona que tu considerarías bonita, después de todo nunca la encontraste demasiado atractiva en la escuela.

-¿En la escuela? Espera ¿la conozco?-.

-Mi novia es Chizu, Chizu Ito de la escuela-.

Mimi no respondió nada, sus dedos pararon el golpeteo incesante y se estiraron para transformarse en un puño. Apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se enterraron en la palma de sus manos y unas gotas de sangre se deslizaron por sus nudillos. Le costaba respirar, cada vez se agitaba más su pecho y su cara se ponía más roja, pensó en llorar pero se dijo a si misma que no delante de Koushiro.

-Vete- Dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba de la silla dando la espalda al pelirrojo.

Koushiro la miraba con incredulidad no podía entender como una conversación completamente común se transformó en un momento tan desagradable. Mimi le daba la espalda y caminaba en dirección a su habitación sin dar ninguna explicación.

-¡Espera Mimi!- Gritaba sin éxito, la castaña dio un portazo y se encerró en su pieza sin responder a los llamados desesperados del hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

-¡MIMI! ¿qué pasa Mimi?- Preguntaba Palmon preocupada tratando de entender que sucedía e intentando con sus manos calmar el tiritón en las manos de Mimi.

-Palmon- Contestaba a duras penas- Él está con ella, de todas las mujeres está con la única que hizo mi vida un infierno- Mimi ya no resistió más y dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama para acurrucarse a si misma mientras lloraba desconsoladamente como una niña.

-Espera no te entiendo ¿ quién esta con quién?-. Preguntaba Palmon mientras se incorporaba al lado de la castaña y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Koushiro, Koushiro está con Chizuru. La muchacha que inventó todas esas cosas horribles de mi en la escuela.

-Mimi...-.

Palmon solo pudo recostarse a un lado de su amiga y abrazarla, abrazarla bien fuerte y llorar junto con ella.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer :). Prometo subir luego el capítulo III.


End file.
